This disclosure relates generally to a variable vane and, more particularly, to damping vibrations of the variable vane during operation.
Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air moves into the turbomachine through the fan section. Airfoil arrays in the compressor section rotate to compress the air, which is then mixed with fuel and combusted in the combustor section. The products of combustion are expanded to rotatably drive airfoil arrays in the turbine section. Rotating the airfoil arrays in the turbine section drives rotation of the fan and compressor sections.
Some turbomachines include variable vanes. Changing the positions of the variable vanes influences how flow moves through the turbomachine. Variable vanes are often used within the first few stages of the compressor section. The variable vanes are exposed to vibrations during operation of the turbomachine. The vibrations can fatigue and damage the variable vanes.